english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
John Cygan
John Cygan (April 27, 1954 – May 13, 2017) was an American actor, comedian and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Ben 10 (2007) - Abel North (Kangaroo Commando; ep33), Kane North (ep33) *Poochini (2002) - Additional Voices *Regular Show (2014-2016) - Beach Bum (ep172), Bum 1 (ep172), Cop (ep139), Ear Cop 1 (ep215), Lenny Prize (ep186), Lobster Party Horse (ep179), Main Bear (ep215), Principal Party Horse (ep179), Rental Guy (ep172), S&P (ep186), Tux Party Horse (ep179) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2004) - Man at Police Station (ep20), TV Announcer (ep20) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Space Strikers (1995) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Superman/Batman: Apocalypse (2010) - Male Radio Caller, Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Leo the Lion (2013) - Uncle Lope 'Movies' *Cars (2006) - Additional Voices *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 3 (2017) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! (2008) - Who *Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012) - Additional Voices *Happily N'Ever After (2007) - Additional Voices *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) - Additional Voices *Inside Out (2015) - Additional Voices *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Surf's Up (2007) - Additional Voices *The Pirate Fairy (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Toy Story 3 (2010) - Twitch *Treasure Planet (2002) - Additional Voices *Up (2009) - Additional Voices *WALL-E (2008) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Cars Toon: Mater's Tall Tales (2008-2011) - Additional Voices *Cars Toon: Tales from Radiator Springs (2014) - Idle Threat (ep4) *Pillywags Mansion (2014) - Announcer, Captain, Dad *Toy Story Toons: Partysaurus Rex (2012) - Additional Voices *Toy Story Toons: Small Fry (2011) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park IV: Halloween Special (2014) - Barber, Conuict *The Don of the Flies (2011) - Husband, Junior, The Don Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ponyo (2009) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Star Wars: Dark Empire (1994) - Luke Skywalker *Star Wars: Dark Empire: Empire's End (1995) - Luke Skywalker *Star Wars: Dark Empire II (1995) - Luke Skywalker, Wedge Antilles *Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith (2005) - Ulic Qel-Droma 'Motion Comics - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid 2: Bande Dessinée (2013) - Solidus Snake Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Fantastic Four (2015) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Broken Age (2014) - Conductor, Dad, Spoon, Thrushmaster *Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood (2009) - Additional Voices *Call of Juarez: Gunslinger (2013) - Silas Greaves *Call of Juarez: The Cartel (2011) - Michael Duke, Additional Voices *Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight (2010) - Additional Voices *Dead Island (2011) - Dr. West, Additional Voices *Destroy All Humans! (2005) - Cop 2, General Armquist *Disney•Pixar Toy Story 3 (2010) - Twitch *DreamWorks Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - Makunga *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Additional Voices *Halo 4 (2012) - Castle Leader, Additional Voices *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Agarth *Mafia II (2010) - Pepé *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Iron Man *Medal of Honor (2010) - Tariq *Medal of Honor: Vanguard (2007) - Sgt. John Magnuson *Painkiller (2004) - Sammael *Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (2010) - Malik *Red Dead Redemption II (2018) - Additional Voices *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Captain Idas *Robin Hood: Defender of the Crown (2003) - Little John *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo (2005) - Sandman *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 2 (2006) - Sandman *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 3 (2010) - US DOD *Spec Ops: The Line (2012) - Damned Officer, Officers *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns (2002) - Dash Rendar, General Rand Talor, Quarren Thug *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Canderous Ordo *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2004) - Mandalore/'Canderous Ordo' *Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire (1997) - Dash Rendar *Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance (1999) - Civilian Pilot 1, Dash Rendar *The Darkness II (2012) - Leo, Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Halbarad *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Too Human (2008) - Engineer, Neilssen, Pilot#2 *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Iron Man, Ka-Zar 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Droguza *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Master Utan *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Grandia II (2000) - Melfice, Brother 1, Client *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - Solidus Snake *Ninja Gaiden 3 (2012) - Capt. Heinlein Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (83) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (10) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2016. Titles were released prior to his death under the years: 2017-2018. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors